Take Me Home
by Twistering-Winds
Summary: Danny never thought it would come to this. A darker version on the "Trapped with my class in the Ghost Zone" Story This story is under huge revision. Some chapters may or may not make sense!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first non crossover fic! Also my first sad angst fic.**

It was a regular day and Danny was bored. Mr. Lancer was reading the Merchant of Venice to the class. Nobody was really listening. Mr. Lancer always managed to turn an exciting story into a complete bore.

Tucker was sleeping behind Danny. Tucker had stayed up all night coming up with how he wanted his chambers designed. Danny had given the sheet to the chamber's Architect. The Architect looked at it, laughed, and threw it away.

"Lord Tucker sure is funny, Your Highness." He laughed.

Sam was wide awake beside Danny. Her job was to keep Danny awake. She would poke him at random times. It was annoying but it worked.

Suddenly an announcement was heard.

"Mr. Lancer, please report to the office about your purple car."

That was code. It meant that the school was going into lockdown.

Mr. Lancer shut off the lights. The class was quiet. This wasn't a ghost or the Fentons would have been called. A real human was attacking them

Everyone leaned against the walls. Danny was blocked and was unable to escape to stop the criminal.

They heard screams and gunshots. Paulina whimpered, Dash stared at the door, and Danny stared off into space feeling each gunshot.

The door opened and a man walked in twirling his gun. He wore a suit and tie, as if he just walked out of a business meeting. He gave a crazy grin at the cowering students. What caught Danny's eye waqs the man's glowing red eyes.

The man was possessed.

"My king." He said bowing and looking at Danny. "I bear a message from Plasmius. He says thank-you for changing the past. He says your reward is… Watching them DIE!" The man then began shooting.

He shot Danny first, hitting him in the chest. Then he shot randomly until everyone was on the ground.

"So long my king." He told the room. He shut the door and Danny heard more gunshots from the hall.

Sam and Tucker stood up and walked over to him. Both were smart enough to play dead when the man started shooting. They were lucky to be alive.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"No." Danny said looking at his fallen classmates.

A ghost portal appeared in the room. Danny had long ago discovered that when a portal appeared it meant that people had died. He watched as several souls of his classmates left their bodies and entered the portal.

"I have to help them." Danny told his friends.

"I'm coming too." His girlfriend answered.

Danny nodded. He knew Sam would want to come with.

"Okay, but bring this Thermos, and take the Fenton phone so you can keep in contact with me. I'll stay behind with the survivors. Oh and get that bullet out of you!" His friend ordered.

Danny went intangible and the bullet fell to the ground. He grabbed the Fenton phone from Tucker's hand, grabbed his backpack and jumped into the portal. Sam followed him.

He found himself standing on a rock in the middle of the ghost zone. His classmates were staring at him and Sam.

"Where are we?" Paulina asked looking at him.

"You are in the ghost zone." Sam informed her.

Paulina and Star's eyes widened. They smiled and started whispering to each othe.

"Why are you here Fenturd?" Dash asked.

"I'm here to take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright. Here comes the next Chapter.**

"How can you take us home?" Mikey, the smartest student in the class asked.

Danny sighed then replied, "My parents are ghost hunters. They have taught me a bit about the zone."

"But don't you usually run away from ghosts?" Nathan, Mikey's best friend asked.

"More like runs towards them." Sam mumbled. Unfortunately, with advanced hearing, everyone heard. The jocks laughed while everyone else stared at him disbelieving.

Danny fidgeted with his hands, uncomfortable with the attention. After a few minutes he regained his confidence.

"Follow me. Just trust me." He told his classmates.

Everyone started moving as soon as they saw a path. Danny looked behind him and did a head count; Dash, Kwan, a jock named Mike, Paulina, Starr, Mary, Natalie, Mikey, Nathan, the loner named Melody, Brittany, Jake and the never quiet Leanna. Fifteen people in total. This was going to be fun.

"Danny, what are you doing? You can't bring them back home!" Sam whispered, barely audible, in his ear.

"You'll see." Danny smiled. In any other situation Danny would have told Sam right away. But he didn't want his class to hear him. He wanted to ease his classmates into the idea slowly that they were now…

The class gawked at the zone. They were not use to seeing green skies, floating rocks, floating doors, and ghosts everywhere.

"I wonder if we'll see the Ghost Boy here." Paulina said with her eyes glazing over.

"It would be cool." Dash agreed.

Danny sighed. If only they knew… well they would know soon. Danny wanted to delay the truth. He wanted to delay telling them their hero also became their biggest obstacle for entering the human realm.

Sam snickered. "They'll see him soon enough." She stopped laughing when Leanna approached them.

"Where are we? What's with this path? Will we meet the ghost boy? When will we get home? Do you know I have a niece? She's five years old. She has blue eyes, kind of like yours. Do you have any nieces or nephews? Do you know what niblings are?" She asked talking really fast.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Danny, "Did you catch that?"

"Mostly," Danny replied, "We are in the outskirts of the main area in the Ghost Zone. This path will take us home. You might meet the Ghost Boy. We'll get there soon. No' I don't. What's a nibbling?"

They both looked at him surprised.

"Nobody ever answers my questions!" Leanna smiled happily.

"Great." Sam said getting out of her shock. "Why don't you go talk to Brittany?"

"I'm sure she'd love to hear about your niece." Danny encouraged pointing at the nerd group.

"Okay!" Leanna smiled She headed towards the nerds. Several groans were heard from the nerds.

"Danny, we are very close to the Lunch Lady's lair. She is sure to reveal your secret. What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to leave." He replied, then winked. Sam understood.

"Okay guys, we are going to take a break." Danny called sadly.

"What's the matter Fenturd?" Dash asked.

Danny handed Sam the Fenton Phones then replied "I'm not allowed to go further."

"What!" cried the group.

"Sam contact my parents when you get home. Tell them where I am." He said then turned to the group, "My parents are ghost hunters. I'll just be putting you in more danger. I forgot about the ghost hatrid for my parents."

A lie, hopefully they'd buy it.

The group nodded.

"Sam will be leading you."

Groans were heard from the A-list. They hadn't gotten rid of the freak trio yet. It almost made Danny laugh.

"You better go." Danny sighed. Sam nodded. Everyone stood upand Sam lead the group away.

When he couldn't see them anymore, he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Danny Fenton may no longer be able to take him home, but Danny Phantom can!"

Danny then flew off to the direction his class was going.

 **A/N**

 **Leanna is based off a real person. She can be annoying but is mostly nice.**

 **A nibbling is a word meaning niece or nephew. I hate that word. My uncle thinks it's funny to call me that though.**

 **This chapter is not as depressing or sad as the first. Don't want to make the story too sad.**

 **Danny doesn't want to reveal his secret yet… can anyone guess why?**

 **Reviews.**

 **xelano123: Thanks. I am going to try to get the first five chapters up within a week.**

 **Unlucky Alis: I'm excited to see how it goes as well. I already know the end but getting there is the hard part. You'll see what he did later on… Vlad is definitely NOT happy about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A little bit of fluff in this chapter. Next chapter will become more serious.**

Danny walked into the Lunch Lady's lair. He was allowed to enter any lair that was part of the "Kingdom." He usually would make it known that is was him entering the lair by calling the ghostd real name.

"Margareta." He called.

The Lunch Lady appeared beside him.

"Hello dear." She smiled. She had stopped being his enemy after he had been crowned.

"Have my classmates eaten here?" He asked her, getting to the point.

"They are still here. Samantha is still trying to convince them to eat the ghost food I made. Apparently they don't know that they're dead yet. Poor dearies." She gave him a look, "Why haven't you told them yet?

"It would be better if they found out themselves." He sighed.

"Okay if you're sure." She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Danny admitted.

They had been walking for a bit. Normal ghost couldn't be hungry but he could. New ghosts also needed to eat to get a good start in the ghost zone. Normal ghosts ate for pleasure, for to them the food gave little energy.

"Better make it ghost food. If they see me eating it they might eat it as well." He thought aloud.

"Okay dearie. Follow me." They flew into a hallway. They passed many doors until they stopped in front of an elegant door.

"In here dearie."

Danny walked into a grand Dining room. He saw his class at the back of the room by a table. He saw Sam trying to convince the class to eat the food. He turned invisible and floated behind Sam.

"How come we have to eat this stuff and you don't?" Mary demanded.

"I've told you three times already, I'm allergic to the spices Margareta put in there." Sam groaned.

"You are?" Danny whispered in her ear.

Danny watched as Sam jumped.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked looking concerned for Sam.

"Oh, I'm fine." She responded swatting at where she thought Danny was.

Danny Stifled his laughs. He was enjoying the way Sam was making herself look crazy.

"Just a pesky ghost bugging me."

The class nodded their heads.

"Do you know anything about this ghost?" Star asked wondering who would bug the goth freak.

"Of course I do. This ghost can be really sweet and can be a total pest. Actually a better name for him is a royal pest. Sam smirked.

Danny had to cover his mouth to stop himself from trying to defend himself.

"He's royalty?" Natalie asked playing with her pale hair.

"I never said that."

"But you didn't deny it." Melody retorted.

Sam sighed and turned to his general direction. She gave him an 'I'm sorry' look then turned back to the class.

"Your right, he is Royalty."

"What does he look like?" Melody asked, a smile on her face. "Oh and don't bother lying, I can see him invisible or not."

Danny gasped then sighed. Melody's powers were starting to shine through. He watched dozens of eyes trying to find him. Melody just kept looking at Sam. Sam sighed then said.

"Why don't you tell us?"

Danny was hoping Melody had been bluffing.

"He has snow white hair, venom green eyes and tan skin. He is wearing a black Hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, and a belt. He has some sort of thermos on his belt."

Danny was so surprised he lost invisibility. Several people were also surprised. Paulina screamed "Ghost boy!" She jumped and tried to hug him. Danny had enough sense to turn intangible.

"Why are you here?" Nathan asked while the rest of his classmates stared up at him' "Are you here to rescue us?"

"I am here to take you home." Danny answered.

 **A/N**

 **Danny is sixteen in this fic and has had his powers for two years.**

 **Yes this is a "King Danny" Story.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Guest:** **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Unlucky Alis:** **I'm glad you like this story. I have most of the events planned out but yeah it does suck. Your close about the secret identity idea. I must add that someone in the group isn't what they seem.**

 **FowlFanKid13:** **I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Xelano123:** **I tried translating you comment but I couldn't quite understand. Sorry.**

 **Pir84lyf:** **It's coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait.**

The class, after some convincing from Danny, eventually ate the food the Lunch Lady gave them. Then the former students followed Sam out the door and back on the road. (Danny was currently invisible and intangible to avoid Paulina.) It was silent for a while, then the question Danny was dreading came up.

"So what happened to Danny?" Lester asked.

"He's still waiting for his parents to come."Danny answered carefully.

"Why aren't you rescuing him?" Nathan asked.

"It would be safer for everyone if he went alone. I passed him on my way over told me he was heading to Pandora's after an hour."

"Why don't we wait for him?" Mikey asked, "Or meet him at this Pandora's?"

"Because it will take much long to take you home." And he couldn't keep a clone for that long.

"If we wait for him, we'll be putting ourselves into danger." Melody added.

Danny smiled and mentally thanked Melody. He landed on the ground, turned tangible and visible, tired from all the energy he was using up. Immediately Paulina grabbed his hand. Danny groaned. If Paulina continued this Sam might get angry and shove her into a thermos...

Danny wiggled his way out of Paulina's grip and moved to the front of the crowd.

"Alright, I am going to find an abandoned lair to sleep in tonight." Danny tried to smile but he was getting tired from being in his ghost form for too long.

"Go, We'll stay right here." Sam assured him.

He flew away from the class and hoped that they would listen to Sam and stay put. He landed on an abandoned island. Looking around he noticed the skull cave. Jungle plants were growing everywhere.

This was Skulker's island. Skulker had disappeared a long time ago. No ghost really knew where he went. Most really didn't care. Danny smiled to himself; He knew exactly where Skulker was.

Danny turned human and began disabling the traps. After half an hour, Danny had cleared out a small area. Deciding it would be good enough, Danny transformed into his ghost self and flew back to the class. He turned invisible as soon as he heard yelling.

Dash and Kwan were yelling at each other. Danny, surprised, decided to eavesdrop.

"Dash, We're DEAD!" Kwan yelled. "Phantom isn't taking us home."

"How do YOU know? Phantom will take us home!" Dash yelled back.

"Dash, the last thing I saw was you getting shot in the back of your head before ending up here. Phantom's idea of home is different than ours. His job is to protect the living from us!"

Dash was quiet for a moment then asked, "What about Fenturd? If he was a ghost, wouldn't he be travelling with us?"

"We are dead. I don't think Sam or Danny are. I think they brought Phantom here."

"If they brought Phantom here why would Danny have to stay behind?"

"I don't know!" Kwan shouted.

Not bearing to hear anymore, Danny flew down the path and found Sam. He turned visible catching everyone's attention.

"Alright folks, follow me." He said walking down the path that would lead them to Skulker's lair.

It took the class fifteen minutes to make it to the island. By then everyone knew who Leanna's niblings were, what a nibbling was and that her friend Helen burnt the rice last night. Everyone was tired and annoyed with Leanna. Leanna continued talking, oblivious to the glares she was getting.

Danny decided to end their misery.

"Alright guys. See that cave over there? Go inside, get some rest. Don't leave until I call you."

"Why? Natalie asked. "And where will you be?"

"There are traps around the area and I'll be keeping watch." He told her.

The class entered the cave and soon fell asleep.

Danny sighed thinking of the fight. Kwan was right, he could take then back to the human realmn, it was against his code.

He couldn't take them home.

 **A/N. Angst at the end again.**

 **Because I have not yet said this, even though I think it's redundant considering the sight this story is on, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

 **Is Kwan right? Can Danny not take them home?**

 **Reviews.**

 **Unlucky Alis:** **What's red herring? Thanks for the this enough fangirling . Melody is not who I meant. Good guess though.**

 **Yoshitime15:** **I am glad you like this fic. That would be great if you could do so.**

 **FowlFanKid13:** **Thank you!**

 **lexi1220:** **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

 **I do respond to reviews. I am always willing to answer questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A memory is in** _italics._ **The group is currently on the path, heading towards Walker's prison.**

" _Danny are you okay?" Sam asked him looking concerned. She sat beside him on the tree branch._

" _Not really Sam. My classmates died in front of me and now I have to lead their ghosts to their new lair…"_

" _Danny." Sam murmured._

" _People are doubting me, Tucker's all alone, a murderer is on the loose…"_

" _Danny…"_

" _Mom and Dad don't know where I am. Vlad tried to kill me…" Danny panicked almost shouting._

" _DANNY!" Sam yelled then calmed down, "I know this is hard but we'll get through it" She smiled a sad smile._

" _Thanks Sam." He smiled back._

" _That's what I'm here for."_

Danny smiled remembering the conversation. He could always rely on Sam to help him calm down. He turned and looked at the new ghosts.

"Alright. Before I take you home, I am going to take you on a tour of the ghost zone."Danny told them. He hoped that they would find out on their own what happened to them.

The ghostly students nodded. Paulina latched herself onto his arm.

"A tour with you? Of course!" Paulina said fluttering her eyelashes.

Sam look furious, but kept her mouth shut. Danny noticed this and tried to phase through Paulina's grasp. Unfortunately Paulina also became intangible. He sighed. He looked at Sam and mouth 'Help'. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Paulina, I think you should let go of him. He can't guide the rest of us if you are trying to cuddle him." Sam told her, gritting her teeth.

Paulina let go of Danny. As soon as she did, Danny shot into the air.

"First we are heading to the ghost prison." Sam gave him a look He motioned that he would explain later. She nodded then looked away.

"Why are we heading to a ghost prison? Are you a ghostly police officer? My brothers a police officer. He doesn't like you very much. He claims that you cause way too much damage. Why do you destroy buildings? Why don't you stay to explain yourself? Do you-" Leanna began talking until she was interrupted by Danny.

"You need to know ghostly law. Yes and No. That's nice. A lot of people don't like me. I don't mean to, it's better than a ghost taking over the world though. I don't want to be caught by ghost hunters." Danny answered her.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Phantom can understand her?" Brittany whispered. Sam glared at Danny. He shrugged sheepishly hoping no one would put two and two together.

Fortunately no one did.

"Why do we need to know ghost law? Starr asked confused.

"And why do we need to go to a ghost prison to learn it?" Lester asked

"You don't want to upset ghosts or get in trouble with ghost law. Several laws are different than in the human world. Walker, the ghost sheriff, is the best ghost to tell you. He works at the prison.

The class looked at each other and began talking to each other. they continued down the path, Danny listened to some of their conservations. That was until Sam walked up beside him.

"What's the real reason we're going to the jail?" Sam whispered.

"Charon." He whispered back.

Sam's eyes widened. It was rare for Charon to be seen in the ghost zone.

"How do you know?"

"I sensed her."

"How do you know she's by the jail?"

"She told me that the next time she'd see me was at the jail."

"What is so special about a ghost named Sharon?" Mary asked overhearing the conversation.

"She's a good friend." Danny answered.

"Oh so Paulina's got ghostly competition." Mary smirked.

Danny sighed and looked at Sam. Sam in turn shrugged holding her temper.

"Charon is over five thousand years old. I have been dead for less than ten years."

"You could make it work."

"I'm already interested in someone."

"Who?" Mary asked, eyes widening in anticipation.

"Oh look. We're here!" Danny said ignoring the question. They had made it to the prison without any problems and in time for Danny to avoid Mary's question.

Mary groaned while the rest of the class stared in awe. Dash smiled like an excited child.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Dash cheered. The class followed Dash inside the jail.

Danny shook his head in amusement then followed. Hopefully Charon could help him take them home.

 **A/N**

 **Minor DxS**

 **Any idea who Charon is?**

 **I don't think I have said this yet but all the events happened from the series except Phantom Planet. Sam and Danny are in a relationship. But I am not going to make that the main focus.**

 **I have a Beta reader now! Thanks lexi1220 for editing this!**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Unlucky Alis:** **So that's what a red herring is… Actually there is quite a few people that are minor red herrings. (you'll know what I mean in the next chapter) There is a MAJOR red herring later on. If Danny brought his dead classmates back it may cause more pain for the dead classmate's family. But you never know (well I do…), he might break the rules and actually bring some of his classmates home to their families.**

 **Arrowkid21:** **The dead stay dead and the living eventually die. (Not helpful I know…) Wait for the next chapter. I am positive it'll answer your question**

 **Nobody:** **That comment made me laugh. I will reveal this about the next chapter; Leanna is dead. So you are right when you said Leanna isn't human**

 **(Leanna is based off a real human being who was kind enough to let me use her in this story. She really does talk that fast and that randomly. )**

 **FowlFanKid13:** **I think it would be worse if they found out Danny was only half ghost. How come he gets to escape death? Thanks for the complement.**

 **I've never done this but because next chapter is a big game changer I'll give you a sneak peek…**

" _Clockwork forbids me from telling too much… Some of your classmates have received their obsession"_

" _My king you still have soo much to learn…"_

" _Leanna's is friendship."_

" _Make sure to keep Nathan in the Ghost Zone…"_

" _You ruined this Vlad Master's life"_

" _I may tell you one more thing…"_

" _WHAT!?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The chapter you have been waiting for. (I think)**

"No ghost is allowed to bring real-world items into the ghost zone unless they have permission from the king. Bringing these items may result in up to one hundred years prison time." The white ghost sheriff Walker droned on about the various rules

Danny and Sam slipped away as the class listened to the laws of the ghost zone. Walker's guards had taken the long way when taking the class to Walker (as was custom). The class had been in awe at the state of the art prison and of the prison's warden, Walker. They had listened to him in rapt attention. Hopefully they wouldn't notice Sam and Danny's absence.

Sam and Danny rushed through the prison looking for Charon. They ignored the cries of the prisoners in the prison though some of the ghosts did tempt him.

They finally found her near the back jail wall

Cahron smiled when she saw them. She had long limp white hair, faded blue eyes filled with sadness and a small smile filled with hope. She was skinny and her skin was extremely pale. Over all she was beautiful. It was the appearance she chose.

"Hello." She whispered. "What troubles you?"

"My class. My new found journey."  
Danny sighed.

Charon laughed hollowly. "Now you know how I feel." Charon was the valkyrie. She guided the souls of the dead and was constantly busy.

"You came for knowledge." Charon continued.

The goth nodded.

"Clockwork forbids me from telling you too much but I will tell you that some of your classmates have received their obsessions…"

"Really? Already!" Danny interrupted surprised.

"You haven't noticed?" Charon murmured to herself.

"What are their obsessions?" Sam asked ignoring Charon's comment.

"Dash's justice…"

"WHAT!" Both Sam and Danny yelled together

"What's wrong with having an obsession with justice?" Charon asked, confused.

"It's just that… Dash didn't seem to care about justice in life." Danny said nervously. Charon could be pretty bipolar like a lot of ghosts. If you said the wrong thing you could be in a world of trouble.

"My king, you still have so much to learn. Dash's last thought were that someone punish the man who did this to him. A person's last thought becomes their obsession.

Now that we finished our little lesson let me tell you about your other classmate's obsessions." Charon smiled. Danny and Sam nodded. It would be extremely helpful if they knew what they were dealing with.

"Mary's obsession is gossip. If you are having a conversation, make sure you know where she is. Leanna's obsession is friendship. If I were you, I'd get her to meet Klemper. It would kill two birds with one stone. Nathan's obsession is Valarie." Danny made a face. "Make sure Nathan never leaves the Ghost Zone or meets the box ghost. Mikey's obsession is Technology. Keep an eye on him. Melody's obsession is secrets."

"That's why she could see me!"

Cahron nodded then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I haven't told you Paulina's yet."

Danny paled. Whatever it was it wouldn't be good for him. Especially if Charon was laughing.

"Paulina's last thoughts were for Danny Phantom to save them. Therefore her obsession is…"

Danny blushed then felt tremendously guilty and sad. It was his fault they were dead. He couldn't stand up and help them. It was a bullet for crying out loud! He wanted to cry hearing this obsession but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong.

He felt he was responsible for all the deaths. Fifteen people were dead in the class. Who knows how many were dead from being in the hallway?

"Nobody died in the hallways or the office." Charon assured Danny. "Only your class was targeted.

That didn't help his guilt. The ghost targeted the class because of him.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You ruined this Vlad Master's life. He told the ghost to kill you and everyone dear to you."

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Tucker!" Danny cried realizing the danger his family was in.

"Are safe." Charon assured him.

"How did I ruin Vlad Master's life?" Danny wondered, now that he had been assured.

"You took his world away from him."

"How did I do that? He's still mayor."

"I am not allowed to tell you." Charon sighed. "But I may tell you this…"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Not all of your classmates here are dead. You have to take some of them home to the human realm."

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N So how did you like it?**

 **Kwan in the end was only half right! (Kwan is alive)**

 **Confused? Chapter seven will clear it up.**

 **No one influenced me! I knew from the very beginning that several were actually dead.**

 **Does anyone want an explanation for the obsessions part? Or is itself explanatory?**

 **Hope I didn't upset too many people.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Unlucky Alis:** **Yep, I mean obsession. You were right top think Greek mythology but she is not related to Pandora. She is more closely related to Clockwork. I just gave a lot more information on the red herring. Another hint is that what Danny did is in the television series.**

 **hi:** **Hi hi! You were correct!**

 **FowlFanKid13:** **The classmates who are dead will now think it is even more unfair. Some of them might end up lashing out… The dilemma is even bigger. Now he has to take his living classmates home while keeping the dead ones in the ghost zone. He could split up with Sam… but Sam may not like that. Also it would be a bit suspicious. (Remember Danny wants them to figure out they're dead on their own.) Any ideas how he's going to solve this one?**

 **CrayonPencil:** **Thanks**

 **CyrusLibera:** **Hi Firework! Thanks for your support for my story.**

 **Thanks again to lexi1220 for editing this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Mostly a filler chapter, though it is important to read for the next chapter.**

"What do you mean they are not all dead?" Danny cried. It wasn't that he was upset that there were some still alive, he was overjoyed. It was just that his mission became a whole lot harder.

He turned to Charon to make sure she wasn't lying. It wasn't like Charon to lie but you never know with ghosts.

"Exactly what I said," Charon replied.

"How can that be? I saw them lying dead! I saw their souls enter the ghost zone. They're glowing for crying out loud!"

He put his hand through his hair in frustration. He had seen them lying there. That memory was haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

"Phantom do you know what a coma is?" asked Charon. Danny looked at her funny. He was in one for a month after his accident two years ago. Of course he knew what a coma was!

"Yes." he replied looking at Sam. She herself was looking at Charon wide eyed as if she understood what Charon was implying. He didn't...

"My King, your living classmates are in a coma. If you do not get them home to their bodies then they will die." Charon told them.

So that's what happened to brain dead people. Danny shivered at the thought. He looked at Charon.

"How long do I have?" Danny asked. In his life there was always a time limit.

He paced back and forth. He hoped that there was no time limit but knowing his luck...

"You had five human days." A tear glistened in Charon's eye. "I must go, my duty is calling me. The next time I see you will be in dire circumstances." She then disappeared, catching the attention of several of the ghosts in the yard. Danny shooed them away. The prisoners floated closer to their prison mates and began talking about him and Charon. Normally this would bug him but his thoughts were on other things.

"They're alive?" Danny murmured. Then the realization of what he just said hit him. "They're alive!"

While Danny was cheering, Sam was having different thoughts.

Charon had told them something dire would happen, it usually meant that someone was going to die.

"Danny," she said, "something bad is about to happen." Worry was etched onto her face. Danny had seen that look twice; once when he was fighting Pariah Dark and once when he was gathering ghosts to save the world from the Disasteroid.

He hated that look on her face.

Danny then understood what Sam meant.

"Don't worry about Charon Sam." Danny smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. Danny ignored her in his excitement.

It took him five minutes to realize something; they had a problem.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll stop worrying.

"How are we going to bring them all home?"

It would break his code if he willingly let ghosts, he didn't know if they were evil or not, into the human realm. But he couldn't let the living die.

"I don't know Danny." The two thought for a while, Danny about how to take his classmates home and Sam about what Charon had meant about dire events.

Danny began pacing and eventually broke the silence."I think we should go get the class."

"What do we do when we get them? Do we split them up? Do we tell them that some of them are dead? What do we do?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sam calm down."

"Danny how can I calm down? Our world has come crashing down and it keeps getting more and more difficult to make it right. We can't go get them until we figure out what to do. If we get them we could be getting ourselves into a deeper hole."

"We can't just let them sit there." Danny looked at Sam.

"We can't guide them blindly, besides Walker's probably not finished with the rules yet." Sam said , exasperated.

"We only have five days."Danny murmured as he began pacing.

"Five days is enough isn't it?"Sam asked.

"One ghost zone day equals two and a half human days," Danny sighed miserably. The good news made things more complicated. He tried thinking of several ways to do his job and soon came to an awful conclusion.

"I have to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"I have to tell them that half of them are dead and the other half of them are in a coma."

"Danny, that's not going to help the situation either. They'll lash out making your job harder."

"What do you suggest I do"

"You can Duplicate." Sam reminded him.

"Sam I can't hold my duplicate for longer than three hours!"

"You'll only need three hours."

"True. How do you explain them splitting into groups?"

"It's safer to travel in separate groups" Sam smiled.

"True. Let's go back."

"You might want to make your duplicate Fenton."

"Why?" Danny asked curious. Didn't they say Fenton was at Pandora's?

"When you bring them home they'll ask where Fenton is. When they wake up from their comas they may ask your parents how they rescued you."

"Yeah that won't end well. How are we going to convince some of them to go with Fenton though?" Danny asked nervous. Most people would definitely chose Phantom over Fenton any day.

"Phantom will tell them that Fenton is taking a faster way home while the rest are taking a longer route home."

"That'll work. I'm sure Mary and Paulina will want to keep going and put off going home." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Appeal to their obsessions if all else fails." Sam sighed. She really didn't like the idea of Paulina clinging onto Danny, but it had to be done.

They walked back to the room thinking over what they were going to have to do. The ghosts moaned and begged again for Danny to have mercy. Danny knew he would be talking to Walker about this. They stopped in front of the door they had left the class in.

"You know you'll have to go back with Fenton and not return." Danny said sadly.

Sam nodded, "Be safe and don't do anything stupid." Danny was well know for doing things stupid. He almost died at least ten times now.

Danny nodded. This might be the last time they could talk before Charon's dire event came about.

He stopped and made the duplicate. The duplicate turned into duplicate nodded and grabbed Sam's hand. All three entered the room.

Walker was still droning, half the class appeared to be sleeping. Only Dash was attentive. He spotted Sam, Danny and the duplicate enter the room.

"Fenturd? What are you doing here?" Dash asked surprised.

This got the class' attention. Danny's clone shuffled nervously.

"I got lost, I found my way back here. Phantom said he needed my help." Mikey's eyes narrowed at this excuse.

"Why are you back here?" Paulina asked disgusted. The true Danny rolled his eyes, if only she knew. Then again she would probably know at the end of this trip.

"I'm here to help bring you home." Danny's clone smiled, "I know my way back from here."

 **Not much to say…**

 **Longest chapter so far.**

 **Next chapter will solve the living classmates problem.**

 **I will try to update this Thursday**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Crayon Pencil:** **I know right? Kwan is with Danny and the other classmates. (Getting more and more frustrated with Dash) The story is from Danny's perspective, and Danny is not focused on the class entirely. The next chapter will be better.**

 **Unlucky Alias:** **I wouldn't do that… I don't like it when all the characters die. Everyone with an obsession is dead. That was meant to make people laugh… though it will become an obstacle later. Those without obsessions are assumed to be living ghosts. (Oxymorons gotta love them.) What Danny took was precious to Vlad and unfortunately can't be given back (Clockwork won't allow it!)**

 **xelano123:** **Hope you liked the next chapter.**

 **aDragonqc:** **Technically they were ghosts, but their bodies were still alive. .. More on that in the next chapters!**

 **HaiJu:** **I don't think there illogical, but I see why you're confused. The Architect was a hint on the fact that it's a King Phantom story. (The Architect is fixing Pariah's keep, you'll see him later on.) Danny had zero problems taking out the bullet because the wound healed while the bullet was still in his chest. Danny was knocked down in temporary paralysis during the shooting, sorry I didn't clarify that. Don't worry action will come after the next chapter. Especially with the villain. I'll explain why he chose to do this later on… I'm glad you like the idea.**

 **ariannawestlake:** **Hello stranger! (not really) I hope you do like this "book".**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A sad ending… Sorry.**

"Alright guys, you have to be quiet." The duplicate whispered to the group of teenagers floating behind them.

"Why?" Starr asked, confused.

"Do you want his parents to shoot you and tear you apart 'molecule by molecule'?" Sam hissed.

This quieted the class much to the duplicate Danny's relief. They had not stopped chatting ever since the split.

It had been difficult to split the class up. Most wanted to stay with Phantom, even though Fenton was the faster way home, much to the original's chagrin. It took a lot of convincing from Sam and Phantom to have the 'living' classmates come with him.

He began typing in the code, on the pad located on the left of the portal, to open the portal. He was glad that Tucker had told him to place a lock to open the portal on the inside of the Ghost Zone. It would be hard to explain if Fenton passed through the door like a ghost.

"Why would his parents tear us apart 'molecule by molecule' if we're human? They're ghost hunters not human hunters." asked Kwan suspiciously.

Great the suspicious one had more fuel for the fire.

"You currently are ghosts." Sam said before Danny could stop her.

The class looked at her in shock.

"We're dead?" Brittany asked.

"I knew it!" Kwan yelled angrily.

"No you're not." Danny sighed.

"But we're ghosts…" Mike said addressing Danny for the first time.

"You're coma ghosts." Danny told them.

"What are Coma ghosts?" asked Kwan.

"Coma ghosts are the consciousness of people who are in a coma, We think." Danny replied.

"We're in a coma?" Starr shuddered.

"Yes… shhh." Sam said as the portal opened.

His parents weren't in the lab, much to his relief. Actually no one was in the house. It was surprising, his parents were always in the lab unless…

Unless they thought he was kidnapped again.

Danny groaned as they left the basement.

"What's the matter?" asked Sam.

"My parents are going to be putting up missing signs all throughout the entire town." He said stopping at the front door of the house.

"My parents probably have missing pictures being broadcasted on the news. What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll be right back." The duplicate ran up the stairs, leaving the class and Sam in the front hallway. He was back down within ten second carrying two sweaters, one black, for Sam, and one white, for himself.

"Put the hood up on your sweater. It will have to do as a disguise. Besides, it's raining out." He told Sam.

"What about us?" Kwan asked.

"Become invisible."

"How do we do that?" Mike asked.

"Think about it?" Sam suggested.

The group of five Coma ghosts disappeared.

"Did it work?" Starr asked.

"Yes, now let's go." Danny said walking out the door.

The town was silent as if in mourning, the rain acting as it's tears. It was devoid of humans and ghosts alike. The school shooting effected the small ghost town bad.

The group was silent, respecting the stillness. They made it into the hospital in record time. Danny and Sam walked through the front door and went straight to the hospital office. Surprisingly there was only one doctor that passed them.

"Hi, I'm here to see my cousin Starr. I heard she was in a coma…" Danny said to the secretary. "By the way, where are all the doctors?"

The secretary looked up at him. "Didn't you hear? There was another shooting. All the doctors are in the Emergency room trying to save all the victims lives. You want to see your cousin… Now would be a good time. All the students are unresponsive including her. We put them all in one room, makes it easier for us since we are short on staff. I trust you won't do any harm to the patients here?"

"We promise." Sam smiled.

"Alright, I'll have to trust you to do so. The room is 106." The secretary smiled. "By the way, you look alot like that Fenton child. Would you perhaps be him?"

"No."

"Alright. You have an hour."

Danny traveled the halls thinking. There was another shooting. Would he have to guide more people? No… he'd leave them to Charon. Wait… was that why she had to go so quickly?

"Danny stopped abruptly in front of room 106, causing Sam to crash into him.

"We're here." Danny whispered as he opened the door.

The group of five's bodies were hooked up top machines, all in a row. It was saddening for Danny, but at least their heart beats were still going.

"Why aren't the others here?" Starr asked surprised to not see Paulina's body.

"They're dead." Sam answered.

The class looked at them horrified. Kwan sighed, "i knew it."

"If they're dead, why hasn't Phantom told them so? What does he mean that he'll take them home?" Mike asked in hysterics.

"Phantom wants them to figure out they're dead on their own. He's taking them to where they belong in the ghost zone. If you don't go back into your bodies soon, you'll be dead too!" Danny answered, trying not to show any emotion.

"How will we go back in them?" Natalie whispered.

"Try possessing them." Sam replied. She saw the confused looks and rolled her eyes. "Turn yourself intangible, think about going intangible if you have to, and lie down on your bodies. Think about being one with them. After five minutes we'll tell you to sit up."

The coma ghosts did as instructed. Danny seriously hoped it would work. Danny and Sam waited in silence for five minutes. After that, Sam called for them to sit up. Only Natalie sat up.

"I knew it." Natalie whispered. "I knew I was dead too."

Sam and Danny looked at her surprised.

"I don't want to be a ghost though. Is there another way? Hey! Who are you?" Natalie said pointing to a figure behind them.

The figure wore a black cloak and held a scythe. It walked slowly towards Natalie. It hissed angrily as it passed Danny.

"You say you're name is Bacia? That's a nice name." Natalie looked like she was listening for a moment and a sad smile grew on her paling face. " You'll save me from being a spirit? Thank you Bacia" Natalie cried.

Bacia swung its scythe through Natalie. Natalie disappeared with a content smile on her face.

The creature looked at Danny and hissed once more, then it too disappeared.

Natalie's heart monitor stopped beeping. Natalie was gone.

The duplicate stood there shocked with a crying Sam at his side. He walked out of the room, down the hallway, past the secretary then out of the hospital.

"Sam, I've gotta go." He told her sad. "my original is calling me back for strength."

"Be safe." She sniffled.

"Go home." He told her sadly.

He disappeared. All that was left was his sweater.

He had failed to take Natalie home.

 **A/N If this chapter depressed you, take a look at Fenton in the Thermos. It's the second full story I am writing.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Unlucky Alis: It** **might be a bad idea on Phantom's side. But they had to do it.**

 **CrayonPencil:** **It is sad that they are lying, but it can't be helped anymore.**

 **xelano123:** **Here you go!**

 **hi:** **No problems :) Charon wasn't the only one to call him King.**

 **Thanks again to lexi1220**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny watched as his duplicate led the living classmates out of Walker's lair. His first job would be done soon. However, his second job was going to be harder. How was he suppose to guide them when he had little idea where his classmate's new lair was? That is, if they even had a lair. Was he going to tell them? Hopefully he wouldn't have to. Where would he take them next?

Danny floated for a few minutes staring at the remaining students then thought of someone. He could go to Poindexter. The geek ghost was the least likely to accidentally reveal his secret. Besides Poindexter liked meeting all the new ghosts, maybe this ghost cold gently reveal to them their misfortune.

Danny lead the remainder out of the jail and headed towards the grey school. Paulina was on his arm like glue, with no Sam to stop her she could be.

"Why are we going towards that icky grey school?" She asked grossed out and pointing at the greyed out school in the distance.

"Trust me. This school will help you to learn about the Ghost Zone." Danny answered her.

"It will? Why do I need to learn about the Ghost Zone?" Paulina looked up at him.

"You want to help me right?" Danny asked her. He gasped for breath as she squeezed him.

He untangled himself from Paulina's arms then smiled when he saw that they were right in front of Poindexter's school.

"Everyone this is Poindexter's lair! Come on in and follow me." He motioned for them to follow him inside.

The halls were still grey, Poindexter had loved the colour while he was alive. The hallways lead to a lunch room where Poindexter was talking to some of his 'friends'.

"The Halfa called me to help all new ghosts! Can you believe that?" He smirked. The crowd around him looked surprised.

"Yes and I need your help right now." Danny called. The nerd looked and smiled.

"Phantom." He called. Danny had long ago fixed his relationship with the nerd. The nerd had forgiven him when he had apologized. In turn, as soon as he was made Prince, Danny had appointed Poindexter to help new ghosts. (Only if Charon hadn't got to them first, which was extremely rare.)

"Poindexter." Danny smiled back.

"Who are the new ghosts?" Poindexter asked.

"These people," Danny emphasized, "were found floating around in the ghost zone. Walker has already given them the rules. I would like you to help them with the basic abilities."

"Alright," Poindexter agreed pushing up his glasses, "let's head to the gym."

As Poindexter lead the way the group began comparing their present school to the old school. There wasn't a huge difference which the group pointed out. Danny had just laughed at their observations. Caspar High really never changed from when it was first built.

They enter the gym and Poindexter stood them all in a line.

"The key to flying is having loose thoughts. If your mind is heavy then you are going to be heavy. Try thinking about something that makes you light headed." Poindexter taught.

Only Paulina got it first time.

"How did you do that?" asked Melody on the ground.

"I thought about me and the ghost boy flying." Paulina sighed.

Danny blushed red as the class laughed.

Eventually the entire group was able to fly.

"How are we able to do this?" Melody asked laughing.

"All dead people are able to do that." Poindexter answered without thinking.

Danny glared at Poindexter. The nerd blushed then corrected. "All things in the Ghost Zone are able to float."

Melody looked suspiciously at Danny then continued flying. Danny sighed. Melody would soon figure it out.

A glimmer caught Danny's eyes. His duplicate was coming back. He allowed his duplicate to merge back with him then nearly screamed as a flood of horrible sadness engulfed him. He had failed one person. More people were dead. He felt hopeless and heartache from leaving Sam.

He felt pain for the pain for the class but he knew what he had to do. He needed their help to save the people of Amity Park.

He needed to tell them that he couldn't take them home because they were dead.

"Guys I have something to tell you." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're dead aren't we?" Melody said quietly.

"What!" Shouted the rest of the group. Melody ignored them and continued.

"We died in that shooting. The others didn't. I don't know how they didn't die, I don't know how they got here. I just know that we're dead and they are alive."

Poindexter left the room mumbling something about going to solve a school problem. Danny was frozen in place. When did Melody figure out this?

"That's not the only thing. I have the answer to the one question that has been torturing me for months; Where does Danny Fenton go all the time?"

"What do you mean? He goes to the bathroom or hides from Dash." Nathan looked at her confused. Danny held his breath. Melody knew.

Leanna looked at Melody then began, "How do you know? What do you mean that you know where Danny's been going? I tried following him and failed…"

Danny groaned inwardly at the memory. Leanna had followed him… into the boy's bathroom. She hadn't stopped asking where he was going even when he was in the washroom. He finally yelled at her to be quiet as a group of boys were quickly exiting the washroom. In the end, Leanna wasn't the one who got in trouble for that, he was.

"I even went into the boy's bathroom, but all that ended with was…"

"You went into the boy's bathroom?" Paulina and Mary shrieked.

"Yes and got me in trouble." Danny groaned.

"You followed Phantom into the washroom?" Paulina shrieked even louder.

"No she didn't. Thanks Danny for confirming my suspicions." Melody grinned.

"What suspicions?" Dash asked looking at Melody. Danny began rubbing his neck nervously. He just revealed something big, and Melody might actually know what it was. Her obsession apparently was secrets. (and Mary's was gossip. Why Mary hadn't figured it out, he couldn't tell you.)

"Honestly guys… Flirting with Sam at the lunch women's house, him disappearing before we even went there, the two of them disappearing while we listened to the rules, put the pieces together." Melody guided, or at least tried to.

"He loves Sam!" Paulina cried. She fell on the ground and began bawling, "Why can't he love me?"

Dash paled considerably, Nathan smiled and Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"No way." Nathan said in awe.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one in the same." Melody smirked.

"So we're dead," Mikey yelled, "and he could have saved us?"

"He was shot first." Nathan defended.

"But he is Phantom! He can survive being shot at."

"I was paralyzed." Danny tried to defend himself, "I couldn't move! I had to listen to you all die! I will find to fix this!"

Poindexter opened the door.

"I know this is a lovely and important meeting but someone is at the door asking for you Phantom."

"Who is it?" Danny asked moving towards the door of the gymnasium.

"Vlad Plasmius. He says he wants to see you and that you better come quick."

"Why?" Danny asked frightened. The class behind him were silent sensing his fear.

"He's got your Dad, Phantom."

 **A/N**

 **A shorter chapter. Danny would definitely slip up like this.**

 **Sorry for the long wait... I had a mix of technical difficulties and laziness spells. (more like I was reading other fanfics like the A.N.I.E.L. files by CoronaIgnis)**

 **Unto the reviews!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **CrayonPencil: Hopefully this wasn't as evil a cliffhanger for you. (If it is at least it's not going to get stuck in your head)**

 **Unlucky Alias: Danny didn't tell them... At least they figured out on their own? Have you figured out what Danny did? (Hint look at season 2)**

 **ahksirita (xelano123 for those following the comment comebacks (five points to the one who figured out where I got comment comebacks from)). Sorry for the shorter chapter. Next chapter will be a lot longer I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Congratulations to Unlucky Alias for figuring out why Vlad had gone a little crazy.**

Phantom rushed out of the gym and through the halls towards the front door. Unfortunately, just as Poindexter had said, Vlad was waiting there in human form with an insane grin on his face. He held an ecto gun to Jack's head. Jack looked between Danny and Vlad confusion clear on his face. Danny sighed. Of course his poor dad was confused, after all, Phantom had nothing to lose from Vald shooting the ghost hunter. If it were to do anything it would help the kid

"Hello there boy." Vlad grinned.

"Plasmius." Danny growled back. "What do you want? Why did you shoot all those people? Even you're not that crazy."

"Ahh but I am. You took something very dear away from me. I want it BACK!" Yelled Vlad.

"What did Phantom take away from you?" Jack Fenton asked glaring at the ghost boy.

"He took my life, My wife, EVERYTHING!" Vlad screamed in Jack's ear. Danny winced in pity for his dad's ear.

"Then let me help you get him. Why are you pointing the gun at me?" Jack asked pleading with the insane man.

"NO! You took her away as well. You threw me into this hell. YOU ALLOWED ME TO DIE!" Vlad screeched.

"You're a ghost?" Jack whispered, then decided to ignore it and turned to the bigger question at hand. "How did I allow you to die?"

At this point the rest of the class had floated to the doors and were watching their deranged mayor.

"What happened to him?" Dash whispered in Danny's ear.

"I don't know." Danny muttered back, "I always knew he was insane… but just not this insane."

Mikey looked very angry. "Is this the guy who killed us?" He seethed. Everyone, even Jack and Vlad turned to look at him in surprised at his anger.

"No." Melody answered for Danny. "He sent someone else to kill us."

"The ghosts were more than happy to obey me." Vlad smirked. "The same beings who killed me now obey me."

"I thought you said I killed you?" Jack said confused.

"Oh you did. You brainwashed Maddie to throw me through that portal of hers."

"The Fenton portal?" Danny asked.

"No boy! Surely you remember? The Maddie Portal! Right after I had almost ended you existence molecule by molecule?" Vlad said glaring at the boy.

A look of Horror dawned on the ghost boy's face. He remembered that event almost two years ago in an alternate timeline.

Where Jack became half ghost instead of Vlad.

"Why did you kill all those people?" Danny asked.

"He killed more?" Cried Leanna quietly. Even the happy go lucky nothing can ruin my day girl was horrified.

"Why not? It won't matter once the true timeline is restored. Only two people can do it;Clockwork and the Ghost king." Vlad smirked at Danny's anger.

"If the timeline is restored will we return to being alive?" Mikey asked hope dawning in his eyes.

"Yes." Vlad nodded. "But the Boy and His sister are erased from existence."

"Where is the Ghost king?" Mikey asked ignoring his classmates protests of "He's lying!" And "Dude, you want to wipe Phantom from existence?"

"The boy is the ghost king." Vlad pointed at Danny.

The group of ghostly teens gasped. Then mikey shouted, "You say you're the hero! You said you'll find a way to bring us back to life! Change the timeline!"

"To give you more incentive, Change the timeline or I'll kill your father!" Vlad demanded.

"No Danny! Don't do it! We were meant to die. Don't make the world lose its hero because of us!" Melody cried.

"Phantom, you'll find a way. Please don't erase yourself!" Paulina cried.

Jack looked at the boy. "Do what you think is right Phantom."

Danny looked at the group with a sad smile. He was just about to change the timeline when he saw a woman in gray.

"Don't listen to Vlad Danny. Don't change the timeline. Everything will be alright." A soft whisper said in his ear.

Danny's eyes lit up with hope. "Mikey, I'm not going to change the time stream. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

Mikey looked angrily at Danny. "How can you say that when you're still alive?"

Dash grabbed onto Mikey to hold him back.

"So you won't change the timeline? I guess I'll have to kill your father then after all."

A green blast was shot.

 **A/N**

 **There are about three more chapters left. (Including the epilogue)**

 **Anyone notice something different?**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **CrayonPencil:**_ **Least Danny's not singing in this story… I thought Danny would do something stupid like that. Especially if Sam wasn't there to correct him!**

 _ **ahksirita:**_ **I think this chapter is the most emotional so far**

 _ **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:**_ **I usually update on Thursdays or Fridays**


	12. Chapter 12

The group stared at the down villian. Gasping Vlad sat upright and glared at his attacker.

"You are a fool." Vlad informed Jack's defender. "You could have very well killed him. Besides you know I might have other captives. Now I can go kill them."

"You don't have any other captives. You have been shooting people left and right, sending them here." The defender replied.

Vlad glared at the class then smiled. "So you will you change the timeline? You can erase me from existence and save these people. You could stop yourself from making my timeline."

"I can't. Sam and Tucker and your true counterpart will die." Danny replied his hands still green from the shot he threw.

"Don't the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?" The insane but trying to be logical ghost asked.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. "Are you going to let us stay dead?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you want your timeline to be erased?" Danny wondered angrily.

"Are you a hero they can depend on or are you a selfish villain like me?" Vlad smiled seeing the look of doubt on Danny's face.

Jack at this point stood up, grabbed a Fenton thermos from somewhere. He motioned for Phantom to move out of the way and caught the insane ghost. He stared at Phantom and Danny knew just what was about to happen. His dad wanted answers.

"Why can't you change the timeline? You could make it possible where we exist as well as you! These kids wouldn't have to die." Jack thought aloud. It sounded truly logical. Danny cringed at the hopeful looks aimed at him.

"If I change the timeline so that they could live than some other people would have to die. Maybe even more people's lives would have to be erased. Everything is how it's meant to be, or Clockwork would have interfered with the timeline. Do you really want to end someone's life so you could live?" Danny asked aiming the last question at the angry no longer nerd.

Mikey growled causing the girls of the group to shriek in fear. "Replace my life with someone suicidal or with your own."

Melody was the one who replied. "Mikey it wouldn't be fair if someone had to die for you. Danny can't die for you because the world needs him to live. Mikey some things happ-"

She never finished her sentence because Mikey flew off.

Leanna turned to Danny smiling. "Can you take us to our new home? I know you were trying to gently lay the truth on us about us being dead but I'm tired and I'm sure the others are too…"

Danny nodded smiling sadly. "Follow me."

"Sorry Phantom but I can take it from here." Charon appeared from the shadows surprising everyone.

"Charon." Melody smiled. Danny gave the girl a funny look.

"Why did you make Fenton take us home?" Dash asked forgetting that Fenton's father was with the group.

"To everything there is a purpose. Things don't happen just by chance. One event tips the scales. One step starts the journey." Charon replied cryptically.

"Basically Danny had to take us home or else something bad might have happened." Melody summed up.

"Good thing for the timeline I have a hero complex." Danny muttered then turned to Charon. "Can I come with?"

"What about Jack Fenton?" Charon asked.

Jack sat there looked at the teens and smiled. "I want to come."

"Charon smiled. "Then let's go to their home."

 **A/N**

 **All that's left is the Epilogue. (Which will be a lot longer BTW)**

 **I'm almost sad to see this story finish.**

 **I think this answer your question HaiJu about why Danny has to be the one taking them home.**

 **A tad bit anticlimatic. Sorry folks.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki:**_ **Nope Danny! (Danny's was taking a little bit of a risk there.)**

 _ **CrayonPencil:**_ **I meant Danny and Jazz. (Kinda forgot about Danielle.)**

 _ **Unlucky Alis:**_ **Mikey sure has gone hey wire huh?**

 _ **ahskirita:**_ **Glad you liked this story.**

 _ **The Power of Names:**_ **Glad you are. Hope you liked this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

The group floated through the ghost zone, unusually quiet. Finally Danny broke the silence.

"So why really did you let me lead them through the ghost zone?"

"You know why." Charon answered softly. Melody nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't, why did you let my Phantom take us on that journey?"

"Two reasons child." Charon sighed. "If I would have came while your classmates were still living, I would have killed them. Second if I didn't Danny had a chance of becoming evil due to grief. The ghost king cannot become evil."

The class was silent once more. Danny spotted a group of doors coming closer.

"Is this the spot." He murmured barely audible.

"Yes." Charon smiled at the tired king. Danny was emotionally spent and physically exhausted.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Danny asked Charon.

"Go ahead O king." Charon agreed.

"Guys," Danny said turning around, "We're here."

The ghosts gave him blank looks.

"Are those doors gateways to our homes? Will you explore them with us? Are you leaving with Mr. Fenton? Will you visit us?" Leanna asked with her ever present smile.

"Yes, I can't, Yes, only if you want me to?" Danny replied. Leanna nodded satisfied with his answers.

"What will happen to Plasmius?" Dash asked, "And what about Mikey?"

Charon answered his question. "Plasmius is in a thermos and shall never leave it." She motioned for Jack to give her the thermos which Jack reluctantly did. "Mikey will find someone to be an apprentice for."

"So Mikey is safe?"

"Of course Dash."

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Danny told the group. He grabbed his father's arm. "We need to leave soon so Mr. Fenton can have some medical attention."

"Bye Phantom, Take care of Kwan for me!" Dash called entering his lair.

"Good Bye my love." Paulina said kissing his cheek. "Tell Star to be brave but not steal you or she will be haunted for life." She then entered her pink door.

"Give a hug to my brother for me." Leanna smiled. "And then run or he'll arrest you!" Danny laughed but tears were threatening to come out.

"Your Highness," Melody bowed. "If you ever need me don't be afraid to call."

Danny nodded as Melody entered her new lair.

He grabbed his father and sped through the ghost zone. He didn't want his subjects seeing him cry, and his dad really needed medical attention.

Danny sighed in relief at the familiar sight of the Fenton portal. He barely managed to drag his dad and himself through the portal. He was more tired than he realized.

"I'm proud of you son."

Danny looked at his father in surprise.

"Yes, I know it's you Danny, you don't need to hold up your disguise anymore. You can rest now, you're home."

 **A/N Was this too cheesy? I lied next chapter is the Epilogue. (and some stats)**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Unlucky Alis:** _ **Yeah its pretty close to done. All things must come to an end.**_

 **ahksirita:** _ **Did I spell that right? Think I did. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.**_

 **Crayon Pencil:** _ **Yep, I did change my user name. (The old one was Portalgirl 99)**_


	14. Epilogue

It was cold and raining, the typical funeral scene. People were crying, why wouldn't they be?

The town and the parents of the deceased decided to have one big funeral. Many people were speaking, saying how much they would miss the people who were shot.

Yeah right.

Then, it was Phantom's turn to make a speech.

He told the mourning people that he was sorry. He spoke about each of us in a personal way. He said he would miss the students. He ended up crying at the end of the speech saying that if he could, he would change the past so that it never happened.

LIAR!

After the speeches they laid the caskets into the ground. There should have only been one casket!

They put dirt over top of the caskets as people wept.

Eventually all the mourners dispersed, except Phantom. Phantom looked at all the graves and sat down. He stayed there for hours, talking to himself. Eventually, Phantom left too.

I walked out of my hiding place and stared down at my own grave.

 _Mikey Johnson_

 _1999-2015_

 _Beloved Son_

 _Rest in Peace_

I wouldn't rest in peace though. Soon that grave would say a different name. Soon the grave would be commanding someone else to rest in peace.

Soon Danny Fenton would be dead and I would be alive.

 **A/N**

 **That's the end of Take me home. Sorry the epilogue is short :)**

 _ **Statistics**_

 _ **2 communities (Thanks Candy Phantom and History Maker 21730)**_

 _ **76 Followers**_

 _ **37 Favourites**_

 _ **Special thanks to CrayonPencil, Unlucky Alias, ahksirita, The Power of Names, Maximumni**_ _ **,**_ _ **PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki**_ _ **, OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, CyrusLibera,**_ _ **Candy Phantom**_ _ **, various guests,**_ _ **HaiJu , hi,**_ _ **FowlFanKid13,**_ _ **Arrowkid21**_ _ **,**_ _ **Nobody, pir84lyf**_ _ **, and Yoshietime15**_ _**for reviewing.**_

 **A special thanks to lexi1220 my beta reader for dealing with my inconsistent timing and random comings and goings. Oh and lack of beaches, thanks for dealing with that.**


End file.
